Dangerous Game
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Kiria is a girl with a dark past and has only her guardian character Lea as her friend. When she is hired by Easter to make Ikuto fall in love with her she ends up doing just that only she's falling for him too. What choices will she make? Who will she trust? One thing's for certain she playing a dangerous game and anything can happen when you're in love. Ikuto x OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys there is going to be a lots of twists and turns through the story so hold on to your butts! I don't own anything except my OC who i think is pretty awesome (Cricket, Cricket) no? Then on with the story and please review! ;) Thanks and Enjoy! ;)**

**Kiria POV **

The lights blinded me all the way down to his office. The corridor seemed to stretch on for miles at a time and I was exhausted but then again a life on the streets can be pretty tiring. So you may be wondering what I was doing at Japan's richest company, Easter Corp. Well just listen to the conversation going on.

"Well it seems you fit the job based on your background this should be no trouble at all, now I'm sure my employees told you I was expecting you."

"Yes something about a special task involved."

"Precisely and here is your target" the man said dropping a photo on the desk. "His name is Ikuto and he is a difficult one to control let alone find, that's where you come in."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Certainly a girl of your beauty and wits can charm my step son. All you have to do is get him to fall in love with you and he'll be putty in our hands."

"But why love?"

"Because love is weakness that is why I got rid of that ridiculous wife of mine, just as stubborn as those brats she gave birth too."

"They work for you don't they?"

"The girl yes she'd do anything for her brother but Ikuto is a threat to our plans. Unless we have him under our control it is too dangerous to continue."

"I understand and the guardian characters—"

"They will be eliminated just focus on the boy."

"It feels wrong though."

"Come now surely you don't want to go back to a life on the streets and may I remind you of the large reward if you accomplish your task."

"Could you really give me that?"

"If you do this you will have everything your heart desires, now go on I believe you have a job to do."

**Ikuto POV**

I didn't feel like going today but I had been absent for almost a week now, the teachers at Seiyo high were bound to get suspicious some time. Unfortunately I took a cat nap again and found myself running across the street just to make it before the bell. My uniform was buttoned loosely and my hair was sticking up but I didn't really care. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. Our teacher turned around to do roll call when she got to my name.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Here"

That's when the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late on my first day but traffic was crazy!"

My eyes were wide as I took a good look at the girl. She had blonde wavy hair that went down just past her chin; a few brown streaks were visible. Her eyes were also a dark brown and she appeared to be dressed in the BOY'S uniform. Still it was undeniable the girl was attractive.

"Aaahh you must be the new student! Class please welcomes Kiria Tashuto."

A loud chorus of greeting's came from the boys as I simply turned my head towards the window.

"You'll be sitting next to Ikuto over there in the back corner."

_Great now what do I do?_

I watched as she simply walked to her seat and gave a challenging smile my way.

"Nice outfit" she said.

"It's the same as yours" I smirked.

"Not true, I look better."

My mouth opened and closed as I searched for a reply that never came. My face felt hot as she laughed and turned her attention to a small book and began to write in it.

_Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events!_

So class started and we began talking about poetry and I watched the girl's hand scribble faster across the paper. I looked around and saw no one else taking notes but reading a poem out of our text book. Curiosity got the better of me as I leaned down to peek at the paper.

Unfortunately I was leaning a little too far and ended up grabbing anything I could get to steady myself which ended up as me hugging the new girl's waist.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"I was just leaning to get a better view" I replied casually.

"Of what?!"

"You"

"Ugghh you boys are all the same."

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You still haven't let go!"

"Sorry" I said gently going back to my sitting position.

"Finally! You should be—"

"Ahem perhaps you would like to show the class what you've been busy writing" said the teacher with an amused tone.

"Do I have to?"

"Considering you interrupted my class yes."

I watched her sigh and then put on a smirk as she slowly got up in front of the class with her note pad. I'll admit I wanted to see what she was hiding but a little worried about the outcome.

"What do you think?" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm as she held up the page.

The whole class gasped as they saw a vivid sketch of a boy sitting at his desk as sunlight streamed through a window. Murmurs and whispers could be heard as the girls giggled and the boys nearly fainted at the sight of well…me.

Yes the girl had drawn me, quite well in fact and it was probably the only time I was ever embarrassed as hell in school. My face was red in contrast with the dark clothes I was wearing as I ducked down; if there was one thing I didn't like it was attention.

"My stars we have an artist in our class how beautiful Kiria!"

"Thank you Sensei" the girl said before sitting down at her seat.

"Alright everyone settle down we have much to cover now turn your text books to page 383 and blah, blah, blah."

At least that's what I heard but so many questions were buzzing through my mind and I wasn't sure which to ask first. However I knew well enough now's not the right time I needed to talk to this girl alone. The bell rang signaling the end of 1st period and I rushed out the door. Carefully I waited for her to emerge and right as I was about to have doubts out she came.

She appeared to be transfixed on the floor…perfect. As soon as she was a few feet down the hall I braced my arm in front of her, my body acting as a cage around the lockers she was pressed into.

"Can I help you? She said smiling.

"Yes I want to know something how did you…when did you have time to draw…why did you—"

Then she boldly placed a finger on my lips and brought her own close to my ear. Now I'm pretty sure my cat traits took over and I began to purr though it didn't seem like she could hear it thank god. Her breath tickled in my ear and I found myself enjoying this position.

"I have to get to class so I'll be leaving now but I'm sure I'll see you around Ikuto."

Saying my name caught me off guard as she slipped a piece of paper in my hand and pushed my arm aside so that she could move. I watched her walk away transfixed on her bold decisions and her strange behavior. If her job was to catch attention then along with the entire senior population she had caught mine.

I had almost forgotten the note when I opened my palm and unfolded the wrinkled sheet. It read…

**_Meet my by the park just outside of school_**

**_I promise to answer your questions _**

**_See you then_**

**_ -Kiria_**

I didn't know what her game was or what she was trying to do but I was going to find out. No girl had ever made me lose control like that and I cursed myself for getting so flustered. So I ran full speed to my next class counting down the end of school day.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again... you know the author? Anyway if you made it this far congrats you can read and hopefully this means you like my story! If you don't well I'll cry in my sleep for the next couple of months but i appreciate your honesty. Jk! but seriously i accept all review good or bad so please, please review! Thanks again and there's a nice moment for all you people who like a good kissing scene! Enjoy! ;)**

**Kiria POV**

I was sad to say that Ikuto was not in any of my other classes. It was a shame since I found him quite so entertaining. There was only five minutes left before the end of the day so I asked to use the bathroom. Making a pit stop to my locker first I then proceeded to the girl's bathroom. Once I locked it shut I let out a sigh before opening my purse.

"You can come out now Lea."

My Shugo Chara poked her head out before emerging. She was like me with short blonde hair and big brown eyes but she had cat like features such as ears, paws, and a tail. They matched the color of her dress which was also a dark brown. I had never been one to indulge in color, that's why my sketches were always black, blue, or brown.

"It's about time I was getting bored just sitting there all day."

"Well I can't risk it if someone sees you then our cover is blown."

"I guess you right…Hey!"

"What?"

"Can we go climb so stuff or chase a bad guy or something?"

"I'm meeting someone after school Lea."

"I never knew you had friends?"

"Very funny now if you really want to I'll character change, but only when were alone in the park got it?"

"Sure!"

"Now let's go."

I slipped out of the bathroom and was on the school steps just as the bell rang. Quickly I ran into the woods near the school for cover. After all this was a short cut to the park.

"Okay Lea you can change now if you like."

"Great! Character change!"

Immediately a pair of brown cat ears and a tail appeared. Making sure no one was around I pulled the change of clothes out of my purse. A brown crop top with jean shorts and black combat boots followed black fingerless gloves.

"Alright let's go."

So with my enhanced senses I hopped from tree to tree seeing it was much quicker that way and wore a proud smile on my face. I had to admit I never got tired of this feeling. We were at the park in less than a minute so I looked around and saw no one was here, perfect.

I perched myself up onto the branch of a tall oak and pulled out my sketch book. I added more detail to the sketch of Ikuto and worked on getting his expression just right. That's when my ears picked up light movement from the bushes and there was Ikuto. I'll admit though I was surprised to see he too had a set of cat ears and a tail only his was a dark blue color.

_So earlier at the lockers it wasn't my imagination, he really was purring!_

Not wanting to wait much longer but wanting to have a bit of fun I slowly crept down from the branch. Now he was nearing the tree and was directly below me. With a final push I landed on my feet in front of him.

"So you made it after all."

Ikuto fell down anime style before his eyes went wide noticing my…other features.

"You character changed!"

"Of course I did well Lea kind of insisted so—"

"Who's Lea?"

"That would be me" said Lea as she emerged from the tree.

"Wow Ikuto she looks like me!" replied Yoru as he too came out from hiding behind Ikuto.

"I see you no longer wear the boy's uniform" he said as Ikuto's eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Glad to see you approve" I smirk.

"I never said I did."

Before I knew it he had me pinned against the tree and although I could have pushed him off something about him made me feel relaxed.

"Those clothes are a little teasing don't you think."

"Maybe they tease you but to me I feel fine besides I'm hot."

"Indeed you are" he said as an amused expression played on his face.

This caused my checks to pinken a bit before I regained my composure.

"Didn't you come here to ask me something?"

"I suppose so."

"Well ask me then."

"How long have you had a Guardian character?"

"Since I was ten, Lea represents the freedom that comes with not belonging to anyone."

For a moment I saw his eyes full of concern before going back their usual calm manner.

"No family?"

"None but spare me your pity I live fine on my own, it's been that way for 7 years now."

"So where do you live?"

A smile played on my lips. "You're a stranger, I'm not sure I should give out that information just yet, don't you think."

"Well will have to change that."

"Being a stranger?"

"Yes tell me do stranger's kiss?"

My heart skipped a beat as he still had my hands pinned to the tree. A spark of interest lit up his eyes as he was enjoying every moment. Mustering up as much confidence I put on wicked grin and simply said…

"That depends if you're a good kisser or not, are you?"

He leaned forward so his face was inches from mine.

"You tell me."

Then there was no more space between us as his lips crashed down upon mine. They were soft and warm as he took his time wanting to make it last. I responded a little harder as I pushed down while gently slipping my tongue in his mouth he stuttered in surprise before he let out a moan followed by more to come. He tasted like mint probably from his toothpaste but I didn't mind much. Yoru made a weird face from the tree while Lea simply sighed with happiness. Soon I found myself needing air so regretfully I broke apart, my breathing scattered and my heart racing. Ikuto looked at me with those violet eyes and I wondered what he was thinking. A smile formed at the corner of his lips. Finally he spoke.

"Am I still a stranger?"

I smiled before pretending to think it over.

"I suppose not and surprisingly you are in fact a good kisser."

"Don't be modest now" he said raising an eyebrow with the smile only growing.

"What about me huh?"

"Well you certainly are a girl of many talents such as climbing trees, sketching, and being an exceptionally good kisser."

I beamed a real smile. "I hope this isn't how you normally interrogate someone."

He laughed out loud before releasing her hands from the tree.

"Not normally no but I could get used to it."

"Here" I said handing him a slip of paper.

"More notes huh?"

"Read for yourself."

His eyes went wide for just a moment before returning to normal size however that smile ceased to disappear.

"Your number?"

"You have cell phone don't you?"

"Of course"

"Then it should be no problem trying to reach me if you ever want to talk or meet up again."

"Smart girl"

He turned and motioned a hand as Yoru followed him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"If you're not a stranger then…can I call you Ikuto-kun?"

"As long as I can call you Kiria-chan"

"Why of course after all I definitely will be seeing you again."

The smirk on his face was contagious. "Oh?"

"Yes after all it's my turn to ask the questions."

A small but noticeable blush appeared of Ikuto's face before turning away. He waved once and smiled before taking off into the woods with Yoru in pursuit.

"He likes you for sure, Kiria-chan" said Lea.

"I suppose your right but it will be hard when I have to betray him."

"Maybe you don't have too besides I think you like him too."

"I wish it weren't true but I'm afraid so, love is a dangerous game."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys not much to say but i know for all the amuto fans out there you probably don't like this story but i hope you'll give my OC a try and for those of you who do like my story good news i have 2 new chapters for yah! please review and enjoy ;)**

**Ikuto POV**

A feeling of peace surrounded me as I woke up. Yoru was to the left of me curled up onto my pillow while I simply stretched out my arms and legs. I'll admit that I needed a bigger bed because of my height but right now I didn't have the time or budget to waste.

"What day is it?" Yoru asked rubbing his eyes.

"Saturday"

"…are we going to see that girl again nya?"

"Maybe"

Truth be told yesterday was full of surprises. This girl shows up out of nowhere and manages to grab my attention not only that but she has a Shugo Chara similar to mine. Why did I even kiss a girl I had just met that day?

_Because you wanted to_

Great now I was truly losing my mind. But something about that girl was captivating almost…hypnotic.

"Your thinking about her aren't you nya?" Yoru said between giggles.

"Shut up Yoru."

**Kiria POV**

The apartment I woke up in was still foreign to me; after all I only got it a week ago not that I could have afforded it on my own. Yep Easter had power and money so I had no doubt they could give me what I truly wanted…a home.

Lea and I once had a family but they sold us out and treated us like property. I thought they had cared about me but they had just sold their only child to a shady guy for some rental money. When they were both at work the custody papers were lying out in the open and that's when I knew, I want freedom from my past and that's how Lea was born. If I do this one job then I can finally be rid of my past once and for all.

"What are we going to do today?" Lea asked floating down on my shoulder.

"Whatever we want, it's a Saturday after all."

"Yay!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we do a quick run?"

"Lea someone might spot us beside where would you suggest I run?"

"Well a new Crepe shop just opened up around 5th street maybe we could run over there? Come on I've barely had any fun to do since we got that lame job."

"That job is our ticket out of here so stick to the plan."

"Yah yah I know."

"Tell you what I know a detour to the crepe shop why don't we character change then alright?"

"Yes! Oh and Kiria?"

"Yah?"

"Don't forget to bring money for the crepes ok?"

"Ok" I smile back at her.

I'm jumping over moldy roof tops and redbrick buildings countless times. When I character change I feel like I have an endless amount of energy. My tail swished back and forth as I gracefully flipped down from my perch and landed with a soft thud. The people rushing home from work barely notice my presence. Finally we reach the crepe shop.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like two Taiyaki flavored crepes please."

"Coming right up" the woman says before returning with our orders. I hand her the cash and we slowly begin to walk home when I feel my pocket vibrate.

"Is that your phone?" ask Lea.

"Yah I wonder who that could be?" I said though I had a good idea since I had only three contacts Easter, 911, and Ikuto.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yo" said a husky voice.

"Ikuto how kind of you to call."

"I just know it would make you day"

I swear I could practically see him smirking at me from the other end.

"So why'd you call?"

"I was bored and had nothing better to do."

"But Ikuto nya you said the you lik—"

"Shut up Yoru."

I giggled through the phone before replying, "If you wanted to talk you could have just started with that"

"Like that would be any fun."

"Listen mister too good to talk how about you come over."

"You mean like you place?"

"Well yah it can get kind of lonely over here."

"…Fine but only because you spark my interest."

"Lucky me" I say sarcastically.

"I'll be over there in an hour."

"Wait! You don't even have my address!"

"Text it to me."

"Oh right."

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

"Only when certain boys with midnight hair stop following me" I retort.

"I always thought it was more of an indigo color."

"Your hair is more blue than violet."

"Because you such an expert in my hair color"

"I would be considering I sketched you, which involved a lot of staring at you for about twenty minutes; the tricky part was getting you not to notice."

"I noticed."

"Liar."

"So see you in an hour?"

"Yep oh and I forgot to mention were having take out, that cool?"

"Can't cook now can you?"

"I can cook!" I shouted defensively. "It's just that I've been tired lately" which wasn't a total lie since Easter wore me out all last night, checking up on my progress. They were ecstatic when I told them about the kiss but it felt wrong to, like I had ruined a special moment.

"Whatever you say Kiria, later"

"Wait!" I yelled but the line went dead.

"Lea let's go double time!" I shouted.

So I sprinted as fast as I could and hurried home, bolting the door shut behind me. I took a glance around the room and saw that the entire living room and kitchen was filled with clothes and trash strewn across the room. The glass coffee table had my school books on it and the huge lavender sofa had my sketch papers everywhere.

"To bad you not a cleaning Chara" I stated.

"No but I can lend you my agility and speed" said Lea.

"Okay I'll take whatever I can get."

So I transformed for the second time that day and had a cleaning frenzy. After about 45 minutes of house work the kitchen, living room, hallways, bathroom, and overall appearance was suited for tonight.

"Crap I only have 15 minutes to get ready!"

"Don't worry I'll look out for Ikuto you just get ready for tonight" she said with a wink.

Given the circumstances I would have blushed but I was too busy searching through my closet to care about my petty emotions.

_Wait isn't that what I'm doing right now?_

I shook my head away from the ridiculous thought and changed out of my sweats. My outfit that I declared decent was a light purple tank top with skinny jeans brown thigh high boots. A simple purple choker with an amethyst pendant shaped like a tear drop decorated my neck. My hair hung in its usual wavy style as I brushed my bangs to the side. Finally a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts...


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you i had another chapter in store! Enjoy! and please R and R thanks! ;)**

**Kiria's POV continued... **

"He's here!" called an alert Lea peering through the window curtain.

With one final breath I forced myself to walk over to the door and opened it. Ikuto wore a black polo with loose blue jeans and black dress shoes. In his hand was a simple daisy, his hand outstretched towards me.

"Wow I'm impressed no breaking and entering and a house gift, such manners" I teased.

"Well don't get to comfortable" he smirked. "After all I intend to make myself right at home."

"Fine but try not to mess up the place okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he whispered in my ear before entering my house.

I watched his expression carefully as he seemed to be examining the place.

"Does it live up to your standards?"

"Yes but I'll have to deduct points for the lack of food."

A grin broke out on my face which soon became a laugh.

"Should be here any—"

A knock at the door echoed throughout the house as I hurried over a relieved the delivery man of his services. I barely had enough room to hand him the cash and carry the bags of takeout before setting them down on the coffee table. We took a seat on the couch before digging in.

"You like your ramen?" I asked.

"Mmm Hhmmm" was all he managed before continuing to eat.

So I simply did the same and finally we were full. I leaned back into the couch and he did the same, our knees touching. I found myself getting lost in those eyes of his before turning away embarrassed as anything.

"So I realized something."

"Yah" I asked.

"You're always so independent, living on your own and all…why?"

"Because I don't really need anyone as long as I have Lea I'm fine."

"She won't be there forever you know."

"Neither will Yoru."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and I have more in common than you think."

He pretended to think it over before replying, "Not true I can actually cook."

"Hey!"

He let out a laugh before returning to his usual state though the smile hadn't quite disappeared. There was something about him that made him so hypnotic but it felt sickening to toy with this boy's feelings.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake." I say getting up to leave the couch.

Suddenly a firm hand pulls my arm making me turn around and once again stare up at those eyes of his though I could only see the intense glare reflecting in my own eyes.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel this way" I state getting angry. "You toy with me and I do the same but it's never going to amount to anything, we should just stop right now!"

A mixture of surprise and anger show on his face clear as the night sky.

"So this is all a game to you?!"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Than what did you mean?!"

"I shouldn't like you, no in fact I don't like you I HATE YOU!"

"For what caring about you?"

"No one cares about me except for Lea and I don't trust you!"

"Why?!"

"Because you make me question myself and what I'm doing!"

"What are _you _doing then?!"

"I…I can't answer that!"

"Why not?!"

"Just take my advice and stay away from me I don't want you to get hurt!"

I jerk to leave again but this time he pins me to the floor. His arms on top of mine and his gaze wild and intense, I can't keep doing this. My expression wavers before masking on my care and concern with a look of disgust and hate.

"I WANT to be around you Kiria! Did you ever think that you had an effect on me to?"

"You don't act like it!"

"Of course I don't! Because as much as I want to deny it I feel drawn to you like…like somehow you're the only one who understands this pain that I've felt for so long, the pain of being isolated and having to act a certain way."

"I…" I trail off in shock.

"If you hate me then tell me, tell me to leave and I'll walk out that door never to disturb you in any way again."

"I—"

"You what?!"

"I can't! Okay?!"

Suddenly he leans his face down close, so close that our lips are almost touching but they're not because he asks softly, "Why not?"

My throat is dry and it almost comes out in a whisper before saying, "Because I can't, if I said that then it would be a lie."

Before I know it his lips are on mine…hard. This kiss is rough and desperate and I kiss back with as much force as I can hungry for the taste and the smell of it. My hands grip his shirt as if he would disappear before my eyes. I am selfish and do not want him to leave for I have become just as much drawn to him as he is to me.

His hands wrap around my waist pressing me into him as if we were one. I let out a small gasp of surprise before his lips our on mine again and I explore his mouth with my tongue leaving no stone unturned. This causes him to moan and he whispers my name between kisses.

We split apart breathing heavily, his forehead with tiny beads of sweat. I am tired and exhausted and will deal with the pain and regret tomorrow but for now I only want him. As if reading my mind he scoops me up before lying down on the couch with me on top of him my head resting on his chest.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

I lean in and give him a slow kiss of approval before he smiles and turns off the lamp on the coffee table. Then his arms wrap around me protectively and when I look at him he is fast asleep.

_Ikuto looks so peaceful and almost…childish when he sleeps. Perhaps maybe things will work out and we could always be like this…together_

My eyelids feel heavy as the last thing I see is Ikuto's smile in his sleep before doing the same. That night I sleep better than I have in a long time, peacefully.


End file.
